Big Changes
Return to ➽ ➽ Helpful Info ''' ---- '''WOW!!! Last month we were promised some good changes to the game. Well, those changes have now started rolling in! And wow, are they GREAT!! I will go through each of them, in case you aren't yet aware. ---- Game Update Details __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|November 2018= Game Update November 16, 2018 *New XP Levels were added to the game! Instead of Level 101 being max we can now reach up to Level 200! When you log in the first time after this update you will automatically gain levels if you were at Level 101. The number of levels you gain is based on how much experience you had stored up. *A new GDD Feature was added, now when you have a task that asks you to sell an item at Market, click the "Show" button, it will take you right to the Market AND now it opens to the item you need to sell. This feature works both at home and when visiting neighbors. *There is a new, fancier frame + a "Crown" indicator placed above players who obtain level 101. :: *There is now a popup that warns you if a link has been clicked already. :: *And the best new feature of all - "Best Friends": **Click the "Heart" Icon on the right side of your neighbor bar to sort neighbors based on who has visited you in the past 2 days. The first neighbors on the left is the most recent visitor. This isn't exactly the same as having names on neighbors avatars but it definitely helps us return visits much easier! :: |-|September 2018= Game Update September 1, 2018 *White Trovants were introduced into the game. These are crafted in the Greenhouse > Page 2 and also drop 100% when you collect your Weird Shops. Plant from inventory and harvest to receive White Treats. These are used to feed neighbors Dragons. (Any level or type of Dragon at neighbors will only eat White Treats.) *Lumber Mill will now have a new production time of 4 hours, as opposed to the previous 8 hours’ production time. *Magic Wand Recipe changed: 4 Grapevines, 3 Bones, 5 Magic Dust, 21 min timer *The Trade Tower will now offer resources required to upgrade Stumps: Spool of thread, Turf, Nuts, Ice Cream Bush, Baby Blue Eyes, etc. These can be purchased with Good Deed Tokens. *Some animals now give more experience points when collecting *Here are the other changes that went into the game with yesterdays update: All wiki pages have been updated except for the GDD. I still need screenshots of the build requirements. ----- Large Mine: Build Requirements changed: Was: 2 Ropes Now: 5 Bones Forge: *Becomes available after you acquire No One's Forge (Found on Land Expansion #2) *Now 100% drops 1 of these items each time: Saws, Shovels, Hammers, Nails Purchase cost reduced: Was: 10,000c, 400 mana, 5 mins construction Now: 700c, 120 mana, 4 mins construction Build Requirements changed: *100 Lumber > 30 Lumber *5 Magic Dust > 1 Magic Dust *5 Seeds > 1 Seed *5 Agaric Mushrooms > 2 Grapevines *15 Nails > 5 Rocks *5 Bricks > 1 Clay Weird Shop: *Requires Level 5 *Changes: *Construction timer reduced to 5 mins, (was 1 hour) *Build Requirements increased from 1 Bone to 2 *100% Drop of White Trovant Mine: *Ropes are no longer used in build requirements, they were replaced by Bones or Wooden Buckets, Toolbox Recipe: *Was: 1 Carpenter's Kit *Now: 2 Carpenter's Kits Good Deeds Department: Purchase price changed: *Was: 9000c, 600 mana *Now: 3500c, 600 mana Build Requirements reduced / changed: * 480 Lumber > 150 * 70 Rocks > 60 * 7 Magic Dust > 3 * 7 Carpenter's Kits > 4 * 7 Bricks > 4 Nails * 7 Grapevines > 4 Strange Compound |-|August 2018= Game Update Aug 1, 2018 *187 Different Constructions, Quests and Recipes changed, I am currently working to update the wiki! *Trading Tower is now LIVE! *Also, new "Market Search" was added to the game! :: |-|June 2018= Game update - June 18, 2018 *'Bully' **The feeding cost increased - 25 Mana **Becomes hungry after 14 minutes (time decreased) **The selling price increased - 450 Gold *'Bird of Happiness' **The feeding cost increased - 75 Mana **Becomes hungry after 25 minutes (time decreased) **The income from the grownup creature increased - 50 Gold **The purchase price increased - 4500 Gold **The selling price increased - 6000 Gold *'Big-Eared Bun' **The feeding cost increased - 120 Mana **Becomes hungry after 20 minutes (time decreased) **The purchase price increased - 7500 Gold **The selling price increased - 10000 Gold *'Pigfly' **The selling price increased - 250 Gold ---- Game update - June 8, 2018 *We can now see beyond the mists into new land expansions. These should open to us very soon. Some interesting structures are visible enough to tease us with the mystery! *We also gained a small bit of land along the border of the newly visible expansions and Expansion #12 increased in size *The remaining changes were in Lab Recipe & Building production timers. Here is the full list Laboratory Recipe Changes: *'Strange Compound:' from 30 mins to 13 mins *'Poison': from 1h to 40 mins *'Book': from 2h to 45 mins *'Glass': from 1h to 1.5h *'Magic Wand:' from 2h to 1h *'Living Water:' from 3h to 1.5h *'Copper Nugget:' from 5h to 45 mins *'Carpenter's Kit:' from 20 mins to 14 mins *'Empty Toolbox:' from 20 mins to 15 mins *'Seedling': from 30 mins to 20 mins *'Lens': from 3h to 25 mins Building Production Timer Changes: *'Pigfly Nursery:' from 1h to 15 min **Production cost increased from 10 Mana to 75 Mana *'Bully Nursery:' from 4h to 25 min *'Woodlot': from 2h to 45 min *'Large Woodlot:' from 2h to 45 min *'Mine': from 2h to 1.5h *'Large Mine:' from 2h to 1.5h *'Quarry': from 1h to 45 min *'Forge': from 2h to 18 min *'Witch’s Hut:' from 12h to 2.5h *'Jeweler’s House:' from 5h to 2h |-|Feb - May 2018= February 13, 2018 1. Last week we were given a "Search" bar in our inventory: *Initially it would take you out of full screen if you opened inventory but after we complained they changed it and now it only takes you out of full screen if you click inside the search bar :: ---- February 13, 2018 2. There is also Warehouse Search: :: ---- February 13, 2018 3. You can also search on your own land to find items that might be hidden from view or hard to find. *This works on ground spawn items (Trees, Rocks, Mushrooms etc) and it works on Billboard or type "help" to find your little help signs or "Attention" to find the big arrow help signs with flashing lights. Literally find nearly anything on your land, quickly! :: ---- February 19, 2018 4. Due to popular demand by players, we now have "Search" on neighbors lands as well! *Want to easily find your neighbors Ruins amongst all those weeds and trees? Now you can! :: ---- February 19, 2018 5. Those are all great changes but this change is...WOW! A total game-changer! *There was an arrow added to page 1 of the Wonder Workshop!! This means no more clicking 13x to get to the last page of the WW that holds all the current timed quest items. This means you can go visit neighbors, reload the game and still only click once to find the crafts you need! :: ---- February 19, 2018 6. The Arrow is also available in the Laboratory! :: ---- March 2, 2018 7. Thoughtful Aconites have had their wilt timer extended to 4 hours! *It's still a 30 minute growth timer and 150m but the extra time to harvest before they die, is a huge help! ---- March 21, 2018 8. This change is HUGE!! *When you scroll to a new page in the Laboratory or Wonder Workshop it will scroll to that same page number on all your other Labs or WW's. So you only have to find the page you need in one building instead of all. *That tab is remembered for the entire session, even if you visit a neighbor and return home, your Lab or WW will remain on the last page used. *Reloading the game will reset back to page 1 *This, along with the back arrow has made crafting much much easier! ---- April 13, 2018 9. New Tree Graphic! *The old Blue graphic tree that we often called "Spooky" has been replaced by a new Birch Tree. It's taller and prettier! :: ---- May 29, 2018 *A "Back Arrow" was added to Collections! :: Category:Helpful Info